Akkorak the Crow
Akkorak the Crow, Reaver of the Nine Wastes, was a Chaos Lord and Kurgan Kul who fought during the End Times. History Prior to the Battle of Heffengen, Akkorak was but one of a dozen warlords who sought dominance over his tribesmen. The others were his sworn companions, knights pledged to one another in their service to the Dark Gods. Knowing the renown of the imminent battle could go to only one man, Akkorak challenged his brothers to a contest of swords, and slew them all one by one. The Chaos Gods were pleased by the knight's sacrifice, and when Akkorak took to the field the next day, his blood burned with unholy fire. Battle of Heffengen When the east flank of the Chaos horde collapsed, the west prepared itself for glory. Here were massed the horsemen and knights of many tribes, but it was a Kul who commanded them, by right of challenge on the battle’s eve. Akkorak the Crow they called him, Reaver of the Nine Wastes. Long had he ridden in the service of the Dark Gods, honing his sword against the northern tribes and the soft-skinned men of the Empire alike. When Akkorak looked upon the standards arrayed against him, he did not feel fear, merely a glorious destiny waiting to be claimed. In the booming of the cannons he heard the roar of the gods; in the ranks of the foe he saw only skulls waiting to be claimed. Now was the hour in which the Crow would take his due. Drawing his sword, Akkorak bellowed with joy and urged his steed to the gallop. Behind him, a thousand harsh voices took up the cry of exultation, and the ground shook to the thunder of iron-shod hooves as the massed marauders and knights followed in their champion’s wake. The stalwart men of Talabheim saw Akkorak’s charge begin, though they did not know who led it, for the chieftain was but one man amongst hundreds. Sergeants and officers began barking orders, letting their confidence fill the men under their command. Along the line, restless hands tightened on the grips of sword, shield and spear. Gun crews sweated and swore as they served their insatiable mistresses, sending roundshot and mortar shells screaming across the battlefield to crash into the onrushing horde. Here and there, gaps tore open in Akkorak’s charge, but they were soon filled as other horsemen spurred forward into the spaces. Handgun fire rippled up and down the line. The men of Talabheim had fired too soon; a Captain had panicked, the range was too great and the shots were wasted. Brilliant oranges and reds flared as wizards of the Bright College loosed fireballs and flaming meteors; linstocks flashed and the first helblasters roared, but still Akkorak’s charge came on. The ground trembled to pounding hooves, and the men of Talabheim, who had no wish to die in the defence of a rival state, began to shrink away from the foe. It started slowly, with men taking a half step back before reloading, or a captain reforming his troops along more favourable ground that just happened to be more distant from the enemy. Only the gun crews were immune. Deaf from the roar of their war engines and blind from the smoke, they scarcely noticed as lines of spears and halberds drew towards them, and focused on feeding that one last shot that would perhaps break the charge of the Crow and his knights. Akkorak's charge was soon stalled by a powerful spell conjured by an enemy Wizard. Robbed of scores of warriors, and all of its momentum, Akkorak’s attack should have had no hope of breaking the Talabheim lines. Yet still the Kurgan champion pressed home his charge, for he was Akkorak, Butcher of Teska, Reaver of the Nine Wastes. He knew the gaze of the gods was upon the battlefield, and he would be damned if he failed. As the northlander closed on the line of spears, he raised his sword high so that the eye-watering runes upon its length might catch the gods’ attention. Then Akkorak’s steed slammed bodily into the spear wall, and the killing began. Later, the Emperor looked to the west and saw Akkorak’s knights wreak red ruin within the ranks of Garrat Mecke, the L'ord General of Talebheim', only to be torn apart by the Talabheimers’ vengeful blades. Source * : The End Times Vol I: Nagash ** : pg. 302 es:Akkorak el Cuervo Category:Chaos Characters Category:Chaos Lords Category:The End Times Category:A Category:C